World Cup 1
Host Bidding Selection Process Any country in the world was allowed to place a bid, with a $1 Million bidding fee. All countries would need to present at least four different host cities that had at least one viable stadium each, including one main city that had one viable stadium and one main stadium for the finals. Then a short list of 5 possible host countries (all from different Regions) would be produced, and one winner would be chosen. Original Bidders The four main host cities are listed in parentheses, with the main city first. *United States (New York, Chicago, Los Angeles, Washington) *China (Beijing, Shanghai, Tianjin, Guangzhou) *Italy (Rome, Milan, Naples, Florence) *India (Mumbai, Bangalore, Delhi, Calcutta) *Canada (Toronto, Montreal, Vancouver, Ottawa) *Taiwan-Philippines (Manila, Taipei, Quezon City, Kaohsiung) *Egypt (Cairo, Alexandria, Giza, Suez) *France (Paris, Marseille, Lyon, Nice) *Brazil (Rio De Janeiro, Sao Paulo, Brasilia, Salvador) *Saudi Arabia (Mecca, Riyadh, Jeddah, Medina) *Russia (Moscow, St. Petersburg, Sochi, Novosibirsk) *Spain (Barcelona, Madrid, Cordoba, Valencia) *Mexico (Mexico City, Suarez, Guadalajara, Monterrey) Short List *United States (New York, Chicago, Los Angeles, Washington) *China (Beijing, Shanghai, Tianjin, Guangzhou) *India (Mumbai, Bangalore, Delhi, Calcutta) *Brazil (Rio De Janeiro, Sao Paulo, Brasilia, Salvador) *Russia (Moscow, St. Petersburg, Sochi, Novosibirsk) India As Voru Ball was created in India, and they presented a good plan for transportation, housing, and Stadiums, India was selected as the host nation of the first Voru Ball World Cup. Star Players In order of how well known they are, based on "Star Power". Club is listed last. *Hennie Vervoont, Netherlands DEF. Lisbon Lions *Ravesh Savarati, India MI. Mumbai Monks *Alex Frazier, USA SH. Chicago Skyscrapers *Avatsara Durai, India GO. Nepal Sherpas *Clarence Taylor, England WI. Lisbon Lions *Felix Wotzel, Germany GO. Hamburg Dragons *Jerold van Eijk, Netherlands WI. Amsterdam Windmills *Ikrimah Sajjad, Saudi Arabia PA. Mecca Pilgrims *Yaseen bin Siraatullah, Pakistan PA. Mumbai Monks *Ahmed Nwosu, Nigeria DEF. Ghana Gold *Owen Robison, Canada GO. Montreal Monarchs *Raharjo Surya, Indonesia SH. Indonesia Archipelago *Zhan Qi-Chao, China GO. Mongolia Conquerers *Kandaki Jalloh, Algeria WI. Ethiopia Elephants *Yiorgos Stephanidis, Greece PA. Turkey Sultans *Francisco Palmeiro, Brazil DEF. Rio Redeemers *Nekati Mansur, Turkey DEF. Turkey Sultans *Alejandro Quesado, Spain GO. Lisbon Lions *Fransot Zabelle, France SH. Munich Owls *Nikita Ivanov, Russia MI. Moscow Czars *Rafael Villanueva, Argentina MI. Medellin Citadels *Natanael Abreu, Portugal SH. Lisbon Lions *Washi Matokai, Japan DEF. New Zealand Kiwis *Mufawak al-Halou, Egypt WI. Yemen Unity *Fabrizio Ghezzi, Italy PA. Milan Renaissance Qualification Format 48 teams would be chosen to play in the first Voru Ball World Cup from the 168 nations that entered and did not revoke their entry. Regions would be paired up, and face each other in a tournament (with seeding determined by international rankings) to create a two-region standings. Each group of two regions had a predetermined number of qualifying teams, and the top teams in the standings would qualify. Region Grouping, Qualification Numbers This does not Include India's automatic qualification. These groupings are geographic. World Cup 1 Seeding Group # is in (). #India (NG/5) #England (2) #USA (1) #China (5) #Pakistan (4) #Netherlands (2) #Nigeria (3) #Russia (2) #Myanmar (5) #Indonesia (5) #Saudi Arabia (4) #Brazil (1) #Spain (2) #Germany (2) #Philippines (5) #Canada (1) #France (2) #Chile (1) #Bangladesh (5) #Italy (2) #Nepal (4) #Argentina (1) #Egypt (4) #Turkey (2) #Algeria (3) #Portugal (2) #Singapore (5) #Australia (5) #Ghana (3) #New Zealand (5) #Japan (5) #Greece (2) #Malaysia (5) #Uganda (3) #Sweden (2) #UAE (4) #Qatar (4) #Sudan (3) #South Africa (3) #Denmark (2) #Norway (2) #Venezuela (1) #Ukraine (2) #Thailand (5) #Panama (1) #Finland (2) #Slovakia (2) #Honduras (1) Groupings Pots The teams were split into 6 Pots, with one team being drawn from each pot to create a group. Group A India Philippines Argentina Singapore Malaysia Thailand Group B USA Brazil Bangladesh Greece Qatar Venezuela Group C England Indonesia Nepal New Zealand Uganda Slovakia Group D China Saudi Arabia Italy Ghana Sweden Norway Group E Pakistan Canada Egypt Portugal South Africa Finland Group F Netherlands Spain France Australia Sudan Panama Group G Nigeria Germany Turkey Algeria Denmark Honduras Group H Russia Myanmar Chile Japan UAE Ukraine Group Stage Group A Held in Mumbai. India gets bye, Argentina and Malaysia advance. Group B Held in Mumbai USA gets the bye, Brazil and Greece advance. Group C Held in Delhi Indonesia gets the bye, England and New Zealand advance Group D Held in Delhi China gets bye, Saudi Arabia and Ghana Advance. Group E Held in Bangalore Canada gets bye, Egypt and Portugal advance. Group F Held in Bangalore. Netherlands gets bye, Australia and France advance. Group G Held in Calcutta Germany gets bye, Algeria and Turkey advance. Group H Held in Calcutta Myanmar gets bye, Russia and Chile advance Elimination Stage Format 24 teams remained, with 8 having the byes. The two non-bye teams from each group would face each other. The winner of that game would play the bye team from the paired group (A and B, C and D, E and F, G and H). No bye team can play a team from their group until the finals. The semifinals and finals are each "best 2 out of 3" series. The tournament was divided into 4 "Brackets" in which the winner made it to the semifinals. Mumbai Minibracket India advances to Semifinal Delhi Minibracket USA advances to semifinal. Bangalore Minibracket Canada advances to semifinal. Calcutta Minibracket Algeria advances Semifinals Algeria vs. India Algeria faced India in Mumbai. India was the heavy favorite, as Algeria was a surprise to make it to the semifinal. They had defeated the Netherlands, which had the third best odds of winning of any country (behind India and USA). India Starting Lineup India was in their classic 4-1-4 formation. This involes 4 Defenders, 1 center midfielder, 2 Wings and 2 Shooters. GO: Avatsara Durai (Nepal Sherpas) DEF: Amoda Tanmaya (Calcutta Joy) DEF: Biren Mounil (New Delhi Cows) DEF: Bhupala Priti (Mumbai Monks) DEF: Keyur Srijoy (Calcutta Joy) MI: Ravesh Savarati (Mumbai Monks)--Captain SH: Narotham Ujjaval (Karachi Ports) SH: Ekatala Sangal (Colombo Cobras) WI: Arka Gunturu (Mumbai Monks) WI: Dasadyu Sreerupa (New Delhi Cows) Algeria Starting Lineup Algeria was in its offense heavy 2-2-5 formation. This is 2 Defenders, 2 Midfielders, 2 Shooters, 1 Offensive Passer, and 2 Wings. GO: Oso Owosu (Morocco Marines) DEF: Zwana Yeboah (Algeria Deserts) DEF: Solo Abraha (Ghana Gold) MI: Saah Adoyo (Ethiopia Elephants) MI: Molomu Conteh (Algeria Deserts) SH: Mohamed Keita (Tripoli Tyrants) SH: George Fofana (Ghana Gold) PA: Blama Gebremichael (Algeria Deserts) WI: Kandaki Jalloh (Ethiopia Elephants)--Captain WI: Siafa Okeke (Algeria Deserts) Game Algeria had another amazing offesive showing, and Oso Owosu had a great save percentage, and played a great game. India's Ravesh Savarati left in the middle of the game with a knee injury. In the end, Algeria won, 57-47. Kandaki Jalloh was the best player in this game, scoring 20 points. USA vs. Canada USA Starting Lineup USA is one of the few teams that uses the Base 3-3-3 formation. GO: Trent Tharp (Los Angeles Beeches) DEF: Jackson Salter (New York Empire) DEF: Jason Lugo (Toronto Tyrants) DEF: Tyson McIntosh (New York Empire) MI: Malik Townsend (Chicago Skyscrapers) MI: Shawn Doyle (Los Angeles Beeches) PA: Zach Whitacker (Montreal Monarchs) WI: Grant Wilson (New York Empire) WI: Chase Lovett (Los Angeles Beeches) SH: Alex Frazier (Chicago Skyscrapers) Canada Starting Lineup Canada uses a 5-1-3 formation, giving them a huge defensive advantage. GO: Owen Robison (Montreal Monarchs) DEF: Shayne Morris (Toronto Tyrants) DEF: Peter Lindsey (Chicago Skyscrapers) DEF: Jean-Claude Deneriaz (Montreal Monarchs) DEF: Johnathan Jackson (Toronto Tyrants) DEF: John Harrison (Guadalajara Pearls) PA: Luke Sanborn (Mexico City Aztecs) SH: Michel Fremont (Montreal Monarchs) WI: Rainiet Choquet (Montrea Monarchs) WI: Phillip Fox (New York Empire) Game Alex Frazier was completely shut down by Shayne Morris and Jean-Claude Deneriaz double covering him. Grant Wilson scored 12 points, which was the most by any American. Rainiet Choquet had 16 points. Owen Robison and the Canadian defence were amazing, and Canada won, 40-29. The best player of the game was Jean-Claude Deneriaz, who had 5 Points, 6 Interceptions, 3 Breakups, 10 blocked shots, and 17 shots prevented. Finals In the battle of offense vs. defence, offence won. Algeria defeated Canada, 53-39. This was the most points that Canada ever gave up. Canada generally relies on their having such a defensive advantage over the other team's offense, but Algeria had 5 forwards to pair up with Canada's 5 defenders. The best player in this game was Mohamed Keita. Also, India defeated the USA in the consolation game. Awards First Place: Algeria (First Title) Second Place: Canada Third Place: India Fourth Place: USA Top Scorer (Group Stage): Raharjo Surya, Indonesia SH Top Scorer (Overall): Kandaki Jalloh, Algeria WI Best Goalie: Owen Robison, Canada World Cup MVP: Ravesh Savarati, India MI